indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
German East Africa, December 1916
|director=Simon Wincer Carl Schultz |production= |airdate=April 1, 1992 |prev="Verdun, September 1916" |next="Congo, January 1917" }} "German East Africa, December 1916" is the fifth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the fifth episode in season one. The episode originally aired on ABC on April 1, 1992. For home video, it was paired up with "Congo, January 1917" to become Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life. The episode pairs nicely with the follow-up episode ("Congo, January 1917") as it is the continuation to both the storyline in 1916/1917 (the mission across the Congo is told in two parts: the first part, traveling westward, and the second part, the return trip), and to the bookends segments (Jones is in the hospital waiting room and tells the first part of his tale to a fellow patient, and then tells the second part of his tale to his doctor). Plot summary Opening bookend Staten Island, 1992: The elderly Dr. Jones is waiting in the urgent care area of a hospital with several other patients. Before his turn comes, a new patient is wheeled in through the emergency entrance by paramedics - a young African-American girl, who caught a stray bullet during a gang shootout in a bad neighborhood. One of Indy's fellow patients, Mike, grumbles that treating the girl won't matter, since she is not going to amount to much in life given her economic class. Indy disagrees with him and relates a story about another child who started off in a bad circumstance. German East Africa, December 1916 Closing bookend After relating the story, Jones announces that the boy he saved grew up to be Barthélemy Boganda, the first elected president of the Central African Republic, going to show that you never can tell what greatness a child can reach, given a chance to live. At that point, one of the doctors comes out to ask for blood for the girl, who has a very rare blood type that the hospital doesn't have in stock. At first, no one in the waiting room seems to have the right blood type, but Mike, who does and has been moved by Jones' story, reluctantly raises his hand to volunteer. As he is led to the operating room, Mike grumbles that he hates needles, and is sorry he ever met Jones. Jones chuckles, "I have that effect on people." Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *Ronny Coutteure as Remy Baudouin *George Hall as Old Indy *Bryan Pringle as Zachariah Sloat *Michel Duchaussoy as Major Boucher *Isaach De Bankolé as Sgt. Barthelemy *Friedrich von Thun as Albert Schweitzer *Jacques Sereys as Colonel Mathieu *Jacques Vincey as Captain Lafleur *Hubert Saint-Macary (as Hubert St. Macary) as Lt. Arnaud *Jorgen Mueller as German Major *J. Leon Pridgen II as Jeffers *David Lenthall as Mike *Holden Hansen as Paramedic #2 *Ben Pont as Dutchman *Laurent Ragor as Army Doctor *Gerard Arichi as 2nd Army Doctor *Maryon Fletcher as White Nun *Louise Abukutsa as Black Nun *Mark Kaigwa as Ubangi boy *Sean McCabe as Machine Gunner *Asiba Asiba as Zimu *John Chavanga as Private Juba Locations * New York City, United States ** Hospital in Staten Island *German East Africa **Battlefield **Belgian camp under Colonel Mathieu **Tabora *Bonga *Congo (Belgian Congo and other territories) **Ubangi village *French Equatorial Africa **Cape Lopez ***Port-Gentil **Ogooué River ***Franceville ***Lambaréné *Cape of Good Hope *Chinde, Mozambique Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Joel McNeely *Written by: Frank Darabont *Based on a story by: George Lucas *Directed by: Simon Wincer & Carl Schultz (bookends) Release Television Home video In 1996, the episode was edited into Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life, which was released on VHS in 1999 and DVD in 2007 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years). Adaptation The episode was adapted as [[German East Africa, December 1916 (comic)|Issue 7: German East Africa, December 1916]] of the [[The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (comic)|comic series of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles]]. Memorable Quotes Mike: "I'm sorry I ever met you!" Old Indy: "Yeah, I have that effect on people." Notes and references Companion Historical Documentaries *''Congo: A Curse of Riches'' External links * 05